


Opposites Attract

by Gleemonster01



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Romance, Sherlock Holmes and Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleemonster01/pseuds/Gleemonster01
Summary: High school AU John and Castiel have always hated high school. The bullies, the jocks and druggies have always made it difficult for the friends to enjoy it. That is until they start to get closer to the certain individuals who have shown to give people like John and Cas absolute hell. Will their new bond make them closer or will they just be the target of more bullying. 
(The rating may change depending on where I want to go with this.)





	1. The Nerds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a High School AU fic, I should say my school system is different to the American school system. Due to that the school system in this will be a combination of both of the Australian and the American school system. This might cause confusion for some but I'll my best to explain it in the story and such.

Once again the loud noises of his two eldest brothers arguing had woken him up. It was the first day of grade twelve and he was thankful for it. Castiel was thankful it was his last year of high school. He was thankful that after this year he wouldn’t have to deal with anymore obnoxious bullies or drugged up morons who were too stoned to care. At the end of this year he could apply to a college or two and study for his psychology degree. Holding onto that last bit of hope Cas dragged himself out of bed and downstairs into the kitchen. Like all mornings the young man ignored his siblings’ bickering and prepared himself for the school day. By starting with his usual breakfast: cereal. He poured himself a bowl and sat down on one of stool located near the bench.

“Hey Cassie.”

The seventeen year old looked up from his breakfast to his smiley brother and sighed. 

“Do you think they’ll ever stop Gabriel?”  
“I don’t kiddo, I don’t know.”  
“Where’s dad?”  
“He’s the principal of your high school…where do you think he is on the first day?”  
Castiel stayed silent as he began eating his breakfast.  
“Want me to drive you there?”  
“No, I can drive myself. Plus a few friends texted me last night to see if I could give them a lift today.”  
“Well if that’s the case, I’ll go back to bed then.” Gabriel smiled as he ruffled his younger brother’s hair before heading back to his bedroom.

Cas just rolled his eyes and continued his breakfast. Before long he had fully eaten and was heading to the bathroom to shower, shave, brush his teeth and tidy up his raven black hair. Castiel always took pride in presenting himself. He wasn’t narcissistic, far from it actually. The young man was raised to take pride in everything he did, especially when it came to self-presentation. As soon as he was done in the bathroom Castiel walked into his own room and started to pick out what to wear. Eventually deciding a light pink v neck sweater, white buttoned-down shirt, and black skinny jeans with a pair of white converse and a striped pink tie to finish it off. He packed his bag and texted his friends once he was heading out the door, letting him know that he was on his way.

=============================================================================================================

The alarm went off at six o’clock like it did every school day for John Watson. Not only did it wake him up but signalled him what terrors were waiting for him. Although even John had to admit compared to others his life was actually alright. Yes, he had his share of bullies and yes, he and his older sister were living with their aunt and uncle in America while their parents sorted out their mum’s drinking problem back in London. But other than that he John lived a pretty decent life. He did visit his parents during the breaks and he managed to make a few new friends while living here like Castiel Shurley, Garth Fitzgerald, Charlie Bradbury and Molly Hooper. They were the greatest friends anyone could ask for and John trusted them with every inch of his being, Castiel especially. 

The alarm continued to go off, forcing Watson out of his sleepy trace. He stare up at his ceiling for a few minutes before turning off his wake up call and heading to the kitchen, where his uncle was busy making breakfast for the household.

“Good morning John.”  
“Morning Uncle William.”  
“I’m making one of your favourite, eggs and bacon on toast.”  
“Thanks.” 

John smiled tiredly as he sat down at the small dining table located a few feet away from the kitchen, watching as his uncle continued to make him breakfast. 

“So do you need a lift to school or is your friend taking?”  
“My friend’s taking me but thanks for the offer.”  
“How is Castiel these days? Well I hope.”  
“Last time I heard from him he was.” John smiled  
“That’s good to hear. Does he still work at that 50’s style diner? Oh what’s it called?” William smiled as he place his nephew’s breakfast in front of him.  
“Yeah he does and it’s called Greasers Uncle Will.”  
“Ah that’s right. Well eat up, you have a busy day ahead.” 

With that William went back into the kitchen and began to wash the dishes from the night before. John thanked his uncle for his breakfast upon finishing before walking to the bathroom to get ready for his first day as a senior. On days like these he was thankful for his inability to grow facial hair and for his military style haircut, as he meant he didn’t have to wasted time tidying up his hair or waste money on shaving products. Like always his shower only fifteen which gave him enough time to search for something to wear and to find all his new books in his very disorganised room. Eventually he found all his books and found his favourite outfit. A red plaid shirt, a pair of loose, blue jeans, brown leather shoes and his black ‘shooting’ jacket. As he placed the last of books in his bag John heard the loud honk of an old car horn. Immediately knowing who is was he swung his bag over his shoulder and placed his phone in his jeans pocket. He said goodbye to his family (who had woken up to wish him luck on his first day of grade 12) and meant his friend outside in his car. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cas pulled up to the curve and honked the horn a few then waited. After about ten minutes his friend came walking out the door. He popped the trunk and waited some more for John to place in bag and get in the passenger seat.

“That’s a lot of pink Cas.” John smiled as he saw his friend’s outfit through the driver’s window  
“Shut up Johnny and get in the car.” Cas smiled back

Watson chuckled to himself as he walked over to the trunk of the 1994 Volkswagen Polo, placing his bag into it. He then placed him in his usual front seat spot.

“So the usual route?” John asked as he put his seatbelt on  
“If by the usual route you mean, picking up Garth, Molly and Charlie in that order…then yes we are taking the usual route.” Cas smiled as he drove off down the street  
“Great, let’s hope they aren’t blinded by your outfit like I was.”  
“For have you know, pink is a very manly colour.”  
“I have no doubt it is.”

Castiel and John continued to laugh and talked as they began get closer to Garth’s house. Like he did before, he drove up to the curve and honk a few time once they arrived at his house. After the honks Castiel and John waited for Garth to leave his house and meet them in the car. And so it was for Molly and Charlie, curve, honk, wait. Once Cas picked up everyone he finally drove them to school.

“I like the pink outfit Cas, what’s the occasion.” Molly said from the backseat.  
“No occasion Molly, I’m just tired of hiding who I am.”  
“And who are you exactly?” Charlie smiled.  
“A sexy, gay mofo with a great sense of style.”  
“Speaking of gay mofos, how do you think you’ll handle school? You know after what happened to you last year.” John asked in concern.

Cas remained silent as they finally arrived at school. Castiel continued to stay silent as he drove around the student car park, trying to find a spot.

“Well Cas...”  
“The same way I’ve always have…by working hard and giving out a whole lot of sass to though who cross me.” Cas smiled to John as he parked the car. 

Castiel stopped the engine and took the keys out of the ignition. As he did all his friends except John piled out of the pile.

“You know what, this year isn’t going to be as bad as last year, I promise.”  
“I hope you’re right John, I hope you’re right.” Cas sighed.


	2. Homeroom And New Year Goals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a High School AU fic, I should say my school system is different to the American school system. Due to that the school system in this will be a combination of both of the Australian and the American school system. This might cause confusion for some but I'll my best to explain it in the story and such.

Lawrence Yard High (LYH) was what you expect a public school in a good neighbourhood to be: clean and organised. It was a three storey with all the classrooms being well lit and filled with expensive equipment to benefit not only the students learning but to benefit the teachers as well. The teachers at LYH were just as amazing as the school. They were all patient, kind and understanding (most of them were). Of course there were some that stood out from the rest and some that their very name cause a choir of groans throughout the pupils. Despite all this Lawrence Yard High did have a major bullying problem, which Cas and his friends experienced first-hand. It caused them to shy away and even miss a few days of school goes it just became to mush to bare. As the five friends entered the building an announced echoed throughout the building.

“Homeroom lists have been posted on the all the notice boards around the school and will be removed at nine O’clock this morning, so be sure to check them out before then. A new anti-bullying campaign has been initiated this year by Principle Shurley with further information to be announced in homeroom.”

“Looks like your dad has finally decided to do something Cas.” Garth remarked.  
“Looks like. Come on, I want to see who I’m stuck with in homeroom.”  
“I don’t care who’s in mine. As long as Charlie doesn’t have to give me a bathroom haircut, I’m good.” Molly grinned.  
“Knowing your luck Molly, you’ll probably end up in a homeroom with Bella or Irene.” Cas chuckled.  
“Please God no…Lisa, I can handle, but not Irene and Bella.”

The friends let out a chuckle as they began walking to the nearest notice board, which was located in the main hallway. Upon arrival the ‘rebels’ pushed passed them nearly knocking Castiel to the ground.

“HEY!! DO YOU MIND?!!” John shouted.  
“Not at all Watson.” The curly haired one smirked as looked at the notice board.

John cringed as the voice lingered through his ears. As Sherlock’s voice lingered through his ears. If they had an award for the cockiest bastard, Sherlock Holmes would win every time. Not only was he cocky, but also arrogant, narcissistic and just an overall dick. One always saw him wearing a zipped-up hoodie, converses, a washed-out denim jacket and jeans which always smelt of weed and other drugs. The smell itself made any non-user sick to their stomachs, John included.

“Looks like nothing’s change, has it Holmes?”  
“Is this loser giving you trouble sexy?” Irene said, caressing Sherlock’s bicep.  
“It’s fine Adler, I have a feeling that karma will serve him soon.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?! I’ve done nothing to you!” John growled

Sherlock gave John a sly smile before winking at him and leaving with his pose following close behind. Holmes always had a way of infuriating him, whether it be his cocky attitude, blowing smoke in his face or just treating his friends like they specs of dirt. He hated that Sherlock with every inch of his being and nothing was going to change his mind. John let out a huge sigh as he and his friend walked over to the board.

“You’ve got to be kidding me?” Cas and John said in unison  
“What?” Charlie asked.  
“We’re in the same homeroom as Holmes and Winchester.” John groaned.  
“Okay Sherlock I get but, Dean isn’t that bad.”  
“Isn’t that bad!! He’s thrown pie and slushies in my face! Thrown me in the school dumpster numerous times…the guy’s a monster!” Cas exclaimed.  
“Look, Benny is the only one of Dean’s friends in your homeroom and Sherlock has no one. Plus you have Mrs Hudson as your teacher, so it’s not that bad.” Molly reinsured her friends.  
“I guess you’re right Molly but we still don’t have to like it.” John sighed.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
Their homeroom was located on the second floor, a few door away from the school library. Like most of the rooms the desks were lined up in pairs along each row with the teacher’s desk in the front right corner. The horrific colour of the walls always made Castiel throw up in his mouth since they never matched the floor nor the interior of the room. John and Cas took their seats in the front, opposite the teacher’s desk. 

“Are you finally going to join the glee club this year?”  
“I don’t know John…you know how I feel about singing in front of people.”  
“I do but I also know you have an amazing voice with spectacular piano skills. You have to join.”  
“Okay…what about you? Are you and Molly going enter in the first aid competition again?”  
“No, not after the huge flop during sophomore year. We’re still hearing about that.”  
“How about this then? I’ll join glee club if you and Molly enter the competition again…cause despite your flop, you still did pretty well. You didn’t kill any patients, you just missed a few injuries from all of them. You just needed to study more and I’ll help you with that. So deal?”

Before John could answer Mrs Hudson walked in carrying a satchel over her shoulder and a cup of tea in her hand.

“Take your seats class, we have a lot to get through before your first…Sherlock Holmes, feet off the desk!! I’m running a homeroom not a zoo!!”

A choir of laughs entered the room as Sherlock reluctantly placed his feet off. He scanned the room, giving every cold stares but when meeting John’s glance his expression softened. Holmes’ soft and almost kind expression surprised Watson. Never in his time here has he seen Sherlock give out such an expression.

“Right…like I said we have a lot to get through, but name is Mrs Hudson and I’ll be your teacher for the entire year. I empathised ‘entire’ cause as of this no students will be allowed to require a change or switch of homeroom. So if you don’t like it here, tough, you’re stuck here. Second as most of you would know a new anti-bullying campaign have been established to prevent the past events from happening again. Because of this campaign seating plans and security cameras have been placed to establish a safe and healthy learning environment.”

A collective groan escaped the students’ mouths as all their glances switched to Cas, making him extremely uncomfortable at the sudden spotlight placed on him. He hated the horrible attention he got from the events last year. It wasn’t Castiel’s fault that his father decided to install security cameras to school to keep school safe…for him. The more he thought about the more he realised that this was this fault and because of it the bullying will get worse. The cold stares he was receiving wasn’t helping, it just made him feel even more horrible. 

“Thirdly, your class schedule. There in alphabetically order so when I call your name I’ll mark you down on the register as well. While I do this feel free to talk amongst yourselves quietly” Mrs Hudson smiled.

Just like that all the students started talking amongst themselves as their homeroom teacher began calling them one by one for the time tables. John and Cas got talking for a while but their conversation was cut short when Sherlock’s name was called. Watson felt himself staring as Holmes walked in a posh manner to the front. The boy always reminded John of a peacock. The way Sherlock held himself showed power as well as elegance and the way he ruffled his hair sometimes to show off reminded him when peacocks shows off their beautiful feathers to impress their female counterpart. And those sharp cheekbones were an adored sight to behold. Every girl in the school practically threw themselves at him just to get a piece of him. As Sherlock walked back to his seat, he caught John staring and gave him a soft smile as well as a flirty wink. John could feel him face getting warmer, which he thought was ridiculous. This was Sherlock Holmes. An eco-centric bastard who gets off on other people’s misery. He shook himself out of his before carrying on with his past conversation.

“Castiel Shurley.” Mrs Hudson announced

Cas let out a sigh as he approached the teacher’s desk. He took the piece of paper from her hand and walked back to his seat next to John.

“What classes did you choose this year?”  
“Psychology, Sociology, English, and modern history.”  
“Cool, when’s your free?”  
“Period two unfortunately.” Cas sighed.  
“That sucks but I’m sure it will fine.”  
“I hope so.” 

John gave Castiel a reinsuring smile. For the next few minutes Mrs Hudson kept reading and handing out time table to all the students. The teacher sighed in relief as the tedious task came to an end.

“Okay last thing on the agenda is the year. As year twelves a whole lot of possibilities have opened up for you as well as events that you haven’t participated or attended before. I urge to seize the opportunities and participate in sport, clubs or committees. You’re only in year twelve once and I hate for you to look back on this in disappointment.”

Mrs Hudson gave the entire class a bright smile before dismissing everyone to their first sessions.

“It’s going to be a great year this time Cas I promise.”  
“Don’t make promises that you can’t keep.”  
“I intend to keep this one to you. I promise, this is be the best year we’ve had.”  
“If you say so John.” 

Cas gave his friend a fake smile before heading towards his first session of the day.


	3. First Time For Everything

Castiel Shurley  
First Lesson: Modern History  
9:00-10:45am

Cas entered the classroom exactly on 8:50. Entered wasn’t really the word, shoved was more like it. Cas was shoved into the classroom exactly on 8:50. His books scattered across the front of the room taking his glasses case with them. He could sense people staring at him, he could hear people chuckling amongst themselves.  Castiel never felt so embarrassed in his life as he did his best to pick up his books in a fast pace, only to drop them again in a matter of seconds. The teenager felt himself begin to cry as the students began laughing loudly.

 

“Hey, stop laughing!! You wouldn’t like it if you were in his position!!”

 

The voice came from behind Cas and cause the entire class to seize their laughter. It was strong, proud and male. Like the owner has done a lot of public speaking. It was also rough with a soft, gentle undertone that made the speaker even that much more professional. He heard the male’s footsteps come from behind. Like the voice, they were strong and professional.

 

“Just ignore them…they're just jerks.” He said as he knelt down to help Cas pick up his books.

 

Cas looked up for a moment to get a glimpse of his saviour. Wearing his green letterman jacket and staring kindness into his eyes was none other than Dean Winchester. Captain of the Lawrence Yard’s football team and newly elected student body president. If the school had a male beauty contest at school then Mr. Winchester would win every year. His sandy brown always falls into place with little effort. His lightly tanned and muscular body was enough to make any girl or guy swoon over him. Dean’s real money maker was his face, which always lit up every time he smiled. But the boy’s eyes was everyone’s favourite thing. They always sparkled and were an amazing shade of green. And despite all of his incredible features Cas still hated him with all his soul.

“Um…thanks. But you really didn’t need to do that.” Cas finally managed to say  
“I know but you seemed pretty stressed out about it. Plus I’d be a pretty terrible person if I allowed them to make fun of you.” Dean smiled.

Castiel frowned at Dean as he stood back up with all his items back in his arms. He gave the boy a slight nod before he went to find his designated seat. Which to his dismay next to Dean Winchester. He sat down at his seat with Dean sitting next to him seconds after.

 

“Looks like were desk buddies.”

“Oh, goodie…”

“Don’t be like that, this is going to be fun. I’m Dean by the way.”

“Yeah, I know. I would be living in the closet if I didn’t know who you were.”

“Right, so…what’s your name?”

“Castiel.” He said blandly

“Oh, so you’re the principle’s kid that I heard so much about.”

 

The boy just rolled his eyes as their new teacher walked into the room. Castiel groaned in disgust as he was the teacher was Dr. Naomi Sharp. She was strict, scary and hardly ever smiled. She always did her hair in a professional bun and always wore an expensive pants suit. Dr. Sharp wrote her name on the whiteboard before addressing the class.

 

“Students, please take your assigned seats so we can begin.” Sharp proclaimed as he waited for the class to take their seats.“I’m your modern history teacher Dr. Sharp. Today we’ll run through the course guide, my classroom rules and if we’re lucky maybe get through part of our first topic. Now on your person, you should have two textbooks, one for American history and one for world history. You should a 120-page working book and a binder folder. I do understand that some of you are still waiting for your textbooks so you’ll have to share with the people around you.” 

 

Dr. Sharp pulled out a pile of sheets and began handing them out to the class.

 

“Listen Castiel…would you mind if we share your textbooks for the next three weeks? My family couldn’t afford to get them here any earlier.” Dean whispered to Cas  
“I guess…I mean if it’s only for three weeks, I guess it will be alright.” Castiel shrugged

 

Dean smiled at Cas as Naomi came with the sheets. “What I’m handing out is a list of my classroom rules that you are required to learn and obey by. Failure to do so will result in serious consequences.”

 

After a while, she returned to the front and began to read out the piece of paper. 

“Rule one: Students are required to arrive to class on time, failure to do three times will result to a lunchtime or after school detention. Late comers are to stand at the side of the classroom until their name is called out. Rule two: All assignments, projects etc. are to be handed in on time and if an extension is required, parents are to contact me and an extension will be organised.”

 

Both Cas and Dean could feel themselves drift as the teacher continued to read out all the rules. At one time he could have sworn he caught the boy staring at him in a loving manner. Almost in a way that Castiel could have sworn Dean was crushing on him. That was impossible. Why would someone as popular and loved like Dean Winchester want to be with some high achiever like Cas? It didn’t make any sense, especially since they belonged to two different worlds. Before Cas could dwell on the fact more the teacher was going around the classroom handing out a small booklet to the students. 

 

“This is course guide. If you would look on the first page we can begin going through it. As you can see in the first term we will be learning about America during 1900 and the beginning of the 1950’s, this will include the Great Depression and the Roarin’ Twenties. The second term is Vietnam War and your mid-term exam. The third term is the Cold War and the last term is the end of exam preparation. Like I explained before each topic will contain two individual assignments and one partnered. Your partner will always be the person sitting next to you so you all should get acquainted with them. Now those with books pick up the one titled America: The World Wars, Roarin’ Twenties and more. We shall begin,”

 

The rest of the class ran smoothly like Cas had thought but it was hard for him to concentrate when he would catch Dean staring at him with googly eyes or giving him a flirty smile, which both made him uncomfortable. Castiel was relieved when the bell and he rushed out of the room as fast as he could.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
John Watson  
Chemistry   
9:00-10:45

John sat at a lab table and began skimming through one of his textbooks as he waited for the teacher to arrive. Then the room went silent, dead silent. The sound of elegant yet dominant footsteps echoed the room. Watson could of sworn he heard every women in the room swoon as the footsteps stopped in front of his desk. 

“Hello Watson...”

John let out a growl before looking up and seeing him looming over him. Sherlock Holmes. The man who was as manipulative and deceitful as he was stunning and handsome. The male as this aura about him that made the entire room seem in slow motion. He had this marvellous cheek bones that John had ever seen with black slicked back hair that appeared to shine brighter than any star in the night sky. The only thing that dampened John’s fantasy of Sherlock was the fact that that he was nearly always seen with a joint of a cigarette hanging in his mouth. 

“What do you want Holmes?”

“To suggest we move back to the fourth right role. It’s our designated seats for this class.”

“I’m sorry ‘our designated seats’?”

Sherlock groaned. “I hacked into the teacher’s computer before school and found the seating plan. We are seating and lab partners get use to it Watson.”

 

“Fine, lead the way then.” John sighed as he collected his books.

Sherlock groaned  once more as he lead John to their new and permanent seats. After he slammed his own books on the lab table before he leaned on his chair and rested his feet again on the table. He looked at John and sighed.

“You have questions...”

“Um...yeah, how did you know who our teacher would be?”

“Simple and easy. We have three teachers that actually teach chemistry and you know who they are...”

“Yeah, Minster Metatron, Ms MacLeod and Ms Bevell.

“Right. The rest is easy if you know the schedule...Minster M teaches lower level Chemistry class which is assigned to line 3...Ms Bevell teaches the average level classes which are assigned to line 2 and 4. So since we’re line 1 that leaves only one teacher.”

“Ms MacLeod...so that’s how you knew?”

“Yeah and that I checked the timetable. They added the names of all the teachers assigned to the student classes. A lot students missed that, utter morons of you asked me.”

John stayed silent for a while as he tried to comprehend what just happened. He was silently impressed by Holmes’ amazing brain work. No wonder he was in his higher Chemistry class.

“That was...amazing.” 

Sherlock looked at John, partly shocked by the boy’s easy amazement at his deduction skills. No one had ever called him out for being amazing. Show off yes. Unsympathetic bastard but never amazing. Sherlock couldn’t help but let out an internal smile at the compliment.

“You think so?

“Yes, it was extraordinary...quite extraordinary.” John smiled at Sherlock.

“That’s not what people normally say.”

“What do people normally say?”

“Show off, heartless prick but they normally people tell me to piss off.” Sherlock smiled back.

 

Before John could add more to the conversation their teacher practically waltzed into the classroom. The dirty blonde teen couldn't help but chuckle as Ms MacLeod gracefully walked into the room, wearing a long, blue evening gown with what appeared to be high heals of the matching colour. Both Holmes and Watson watched as their teacher set her satchel down at the side of her desk. Ms MacLeod pulled out her expensive laptop and placed it on the teacher's lab table. All the class started to chuckled when the teacher started to have trouble setting up her device to the projector. All she had to was glare at the class to force the chuckling to cease. It took Ms MacLeod twenty minutes of the class to finally figure out what she was doing wrong. The protector lit up with a well created powerpoint presentation. 

 

“Listen up class, I'm not going to waste your time with an introduction but unfortunately it's mandatory for me to do it in some way. So I’m going to show you a presentation then we're getting straight to it.” The teacher said in a thick Scottish accent

 

The class were all at attention. Well all except Sherlock, he had his feet on the table leaning back in his chair. John let out a groan as he watched Holmes make an ass of himself. He tell back to the front where the first slide showed their new seating arrangement. John could have sworn all eyes were on him as it would appear Sherlock was right...they were lab partners. Damn it!! 

 

“Looks like two members of your class got the idea. Now this places are permanent, you will not change and you will not whine. This new seating policy is to promote a more welcoming learning environment and to hopefully stop bullying. Cause we will not have last year's incident again.”

 

John froze as his teacher mentioned the incident. It sent shivers down his spine at hearing the mere word 'Incident'. It was the worst day of his life, seeing his friend in a horrific condition. Pale, overly thin and his refusal to go to school. John never had seen them in such a terrible state. He wished they he had done more to help them. The past is the past and there was nothing they could do now. Just hope and pray that everything would be alright this year, but so far that wasn't going to the case. It took a few shakes from Holmes to bring him back to reality.

 

“What?!” John growled quietly

“I assume you're here to learn unlike me. But while you were day dreaming everyone moved to their new seats already.”

“Why would you be telling me this?”

“Don't know...I won't do it next time.” 

 

John rolled his eyes as the teacher went back to her presentation. He had to admit MacLeod really went all of the first day, no doubt she had help from Mr Shurley. The entire school knew that Rowena was a massive suck up to him. Some argued that the teacher had a crush on him, others that she wanted to be promoted to vice principle and was just sucking up to gain that position. 

 

“Okay class, this year we need to get through four topics and all will be on the exam, so prepare for that. Our first topic will be volumetric analysis. This topic mostly requires you to complete the questions in your yellow text book. From week 3 and onward we will be doing practical. So there's that to look forward to.”

“BORING!!” Sherlock shouted

 

The entire class burst into laughter as Holmes sat there innocently, staring at the teacher like he had done nothing. John wanted to bang his head against his textbooks. It hadn't even reached the half way point of the lesson and Sherlock was already acting like the pompous dick. It must of taken a special kind of ass to be able to do that on the first lesson. John could have sworn that when he turned back towards the teacher she was as red as her hair. 

 

“Sherlock Holmes, I am not in the mood to give out detention on the first day but I will if you keep us this disrespectful behaviour. The only person you're embarrassing is yourself...so please sit down and stay quiet for the remainder of the presentation.”

“Or what? Isn't this country based on free speech...I was just expressing my personal opinion on the previous subject and that opinion is...BORING!!!”

“Oh will you shut up you pompous dick!” John exclaimed in frustration.

“John Watson, I'm very shocked of you. We don't express that kinda behaviour in this class. For that you and Sherlock will be attending an after school detention on Wednesday. How long, will determine how well you behave for the rest of the class and for the others until then.”

 

John stared at Mrs MacLeod in horror. He had never gotten a detention before in his life. He had a perfect attendance, perfect record (well until now). He wanted to protest and beg the teacher to rethink her decision but he decided against it. This detention wasn't going to end well for anybody, especially for John Watson.


	4. Secrets and Help Part I

The bell rang throughout the school to signal the start of the first break. Cas was lucky he had his free period in the second session, but it was still hell. He had to deal with Crowley and Lisa’s dirty looks as he tried to get a head start on his college application. All the while John was in his advanced math class with a teacher that could out a bear to sleep with his mere voice. Both couldn’t get out of there fast enough. They were both annoyed with their class members and needed to re-centre themselves before they explored. They both needed to rant and rave. They both had terrible first classes, Cas had a boy, that he’s despised for a long constantly flirt with him and John ended up getting a Wednesday detention with a boy who needs no description. The two pulled their books away, collected their lunch money and headed towards the cafeteria. They both immediately found each other and joined the cue.

“How were your classes?” John asked  
“Awful, my modern history class is ruined cause Dean’s in it. He had the audacity to flirt with me after all the crap he put me through. I hate him and his pretty eyes. Anyway, how were yours?”  
“Worse than yours.”  
“Try me.”  
“I got detention cause Mister Sherlock Holmes is in my class and he wouldn’t shut up. God, I need a hit.”  
“Doesn’t your sister keep a secret stash in her room.”  
“Doesn’t your brother do too,” John asked with an eyebrow raise.  
“Come over to my place. It can be the two of us…like old times.”

John smiled and nodded. The two friends grabbed their trays and perused the selections for the day. The good thing about their school was that Cas’ dad actually hired decent cafeteria staff. They were kind and they knew how to cook. Today’s options for break one were hot chips, burgers, tater tots, salad, chocolate mousse and of course a carton of either juice or flavoured milk.

“When will your Dad be back?”  
“Not until late. He has a board meeting, to check on the progress of the new arrangements. It will just be us and my family. If we head to the basement they won’t care.” Cas reinsured his friend.

John nodded again as they both collected their food and headed to the table where their friends were at. Charlie seemed oddly happy, even by her standard. Molly seemed like her usual self as well as Garth, so what had Charlie in such a good mood. The two took their seat and stared and Charlie with great curiosity. The young redhead obviously caught them and just smirked at them at, clearly entertained by their watchful eyes.

“Okay spill.” She smiled.  
“Why in hell are you so happy? Like beyond your level of happy, it unnatural.” John asked.  
“If you must know…Dorothy asked me out during my creative writing class.”  
“Oh~,” The group said in unison

That would explain it. Charlie has always had a massive crush on Dorothy since they started high school. For weeks, all the girl would talk about was how badass and cool she was. Charlie kept talking about Dorothy was captain of her club’s fencing team, captain of the school’s baseball team and was wrestling champion few years running. So, when Dorothy came and sat next to her, the poor girl’s heart skipped a beat. The talked throughout and then towards the end she popped the question.

“So~ How were your classes?” Charlie asked  
“I got flirted with my enemy.”  
“I got detention because my lab partner’s dick.”  
“Christ…sounds like a jam-packed day.”  
“You have no idea,” John stated

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Castiel Shurley  
Psychology  
11:15-12:45

Castiel froze in the doorway as he saw Holmes in his psychology class. He had his feet on the desk (obviously). His terrible, biker jacket was hung behind his chair as he played with his phone. The young man walked around the classroom to see where he was seating, hoping that he wasn’t seated next to that arrogate prick. To his great disappointment, he was. Cas did his best not to make eye contact with the man as he readied himself for class. This was the last person he wanted to engage with. If he said it once he said it a thousand times, Castiel Novak hated Sherlock Holmes with a passion. Yes, he was smart and clever but too much for his own good. Nobody liked a person who’s intelligent and lets everyone knows it too. That’s what Sherlock did. The man made everyone feel inferior and stupid. Castiel and his friends especially. He didn’t understand why. Novak and Watson managed to narrow it down to expectations of his social group or he went deviant due to high expectations of his parents. Whatever it was, Cas didn’t want to find out. 

“Let’s agree never to talk to each other and this year will do much easier,” Cas instructed Holmes.   
“Rich coming from the guy who’s responsible for this seating hell.”  
“That wasn’t my fault. I didn’t ask for it… I didn’t ask to be… you know what? Forget it, it’s pointless to argue with you.”  
“Good, something we agree on.” Sherlock scoffed. 

Castiel rolled his eyes. He wasn’t going to put up with this sociopath whose main purpose in life was just to make others miserable. He wasn’t going to give the man the satisfaction of his attention. Cas just shook his head as he began flipping through his textbook, trying to distract himself from the nightmare that sat next to him. After a few minutes, Cas dared to gaze at the man. He had just begun to rub his neck in a way that indicates wanting to speak his mind or in that way that would indicate an individual being anxious about the next words coming out of their mouth. For Sherlock, it was the latter. 

“Is John dating anyone? Or interested in anyone for that matter?” Sherlock asked with fake confidence.  
Castiel froze as he turned his attention back to Holmes. “Excuse me?”  
Sherlock sighed. “Is John seeing anyone?”  
“Why would I tell you? You treated him like shit from day one.”  
“An interested party informed me, that likes John. They asked me to ask you if he’s seeing anyone. I don’t ever fail when I’m asked a task.”

Castiel began to analyse Sherlock. His expression, his micro-expression, his body language. He had to admit that he wasn’t good at deducing people like Sherlock claimed to be but he was good enough to interpret the simple emotions. After a few minutes, Castiel’s eyes went wide with shock. He let out a surprised laugh.

“Tell Castiel. What did you find funny? What did you deduce?”  
Castiel let out a chuckle. “Oh, nothing much…only that you like John.”  
“How did you deduce?”  
“Your neck rub. People rub their neck for three main reasons, tiredness, nervousness or as an indication to speak. Your facial expression indicated that you were nervous even if you tried to hide it. Also the fact you referred to yourself as an interested party. That was a dead giveaway.”  
Sherlock sighed and nodded

“What makes you think he’ll date you? You bullied him, made fun of his intelligence. No one in their right frame of mind would date someone like that.”  
“Do you think I don’t know that. That’s why I asked. If he’s not interested in anyone, then I would like your help to ‘win him over’ as they say. My compulsory therapist says I need a change of scenery, says that if I change my ‘crowd’ then I’ll be happier.”  
“Wait, you have a therapist?”  
“Yes, my mother’s idea. She worries about my anti-social behavior. She worries more now since the idiotic woman who dares calls herself a therapist says I have a narcissistic personality.”  
“That’s because you do. Take it from someone who has experienced it first hand. You believe you’re always right even when you are clearly wrong. You have a complete disregard for other’s emotions. Need I go on?”

Sherlock sighed and shook his head. “No, I get the picture. So will you help me earn John’s affections?”  
“I will but tell me this… how long have you liked John? And be honest.”

Castiel was curious. He needed to know if the man’s feelings were genuine or just a way to use John. He believed everything Sherlock said so far, especially with the therapist statement. But this was Sherlock, he used Molly and few other people as a means to an end. If he was going to help this person, he needed all the facts he could get. 

“Since we were in primary school together in London. He was the only person who didn’t consider me or call me a freak. Then he moved to America and I never heard from him again. I wouldn’t say we were friends before he moved but we were on the urge of getting close. Then my parents moved here for work, I didn’t discover I was in the same high school until I had settled down into my group. The thing that annoyed me the most was John didn’t recognise me. I guess I got bitter about it.”

Castiel listened to Sherlock’s story. Holmes seemed to really care about John and seemed to really want to change. What was the worst that could happen if Cas decided to help? If things took a dark turn he would just end it altogether. If it didn’t then he would have helped John and Sherlock get together. 

“Fine Sherlock, I’ll help you. On one condition.”  
“Name it.”  
“You have to lose this greaser look. It not appealing and John hates it. Makes you look douchey.”  
“If that’s your only condition then I accept. We’ll meet at my house after school to plan our next move.”  
“Yay.” Said Castiel with fake excitement.

Cas went back to his book and continued reading through a selected paragraph. Sherlock was going to be a challenge, a challenge he hoped he could handle. He thought to himself…what’s the worst that could happen?


End file.
